


Wait A Second

by Truthbound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbound/pseuds/Truthbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade/Feferi Fluff by a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaquestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/gifts).



“Hey you need any Salmon Roe?”

“um, no look for rose thorns”

Jade said with furrowed eyebrows, pushing her glasses up by wrinkling her nose, the classic look she wears when she’s in deep thought. Feferi rolled her eyes and smiled at how serious Jade would get about her studies.

“You know it would be a lot easier if you just tell me what potion you’re making we could get this done a lot faster”

Jade paid no attention to this crouching over and grabbing a handle full of earth, brushing off the dirt to reveal a hunk of rose quartz before shoving it in her cloak pocket.

“Rose quartz too? What are you making?”

“A potion I need for this thing.”

“Well the lakes this way if you want to look for your thing over there.”

Jade smirked and walked after Feferi who was now sprinting to jump off the dock. Once she walked across the wooden ramp she pulled her cup sized cauldron out of her satchel. along with the other ingredients she had collected along the way.

“Come on play marco polo with me.”

“I’m busy, Fee, i’ll be there in a second.”

Jade took out the potion instructions she had copied down earlier only to be hit in the face very suddenly by a cold splash of water.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself mister, leave your stupid potion and get your nerdy butt in the water.”

“Wait a second.”

“You said that like an hour ago.” Feferi said in a whiney voice floating on her back squirting water out of her mouth like a water feature.

“Gimme like four seconds.”

“Okay I’m closing my eyes and turning around and if you’re not done when I’m done counting I’m pulling you in.”

“fine”  
“Onnne…”

Jade put the last of her potion in the cauldron and shook some of the water that dripped from her hair to the lip of her glasses lens into the cauldron, turning it blue with a sizzle.

“Twwwwooooo…”

Jade smiled pouring the contents of her potion in the water.   
“Thrrreeeeee…”

Feferi heard the sound of a sploosh and she knew that Jade had spilled her potion in the water. She expected it to be followed by the sound of a frustrated gasp from Jade. Feferi opened one eye peeking through her fingers only to hear a sound of pounding getting closer.

“Fo-”

“CANNON BALL!!!”

Jade exclaimed before jumping off the dock her knees pulled up to her chest with a huge smile on her face. A huge splash sent feferi yelping and diving under the water for cover. She resurfaced with her matted hair to her face dripping wet.

“Hey mister I didn’t get to four!” Feferi said spitting hair out of her mouth and pulling it out of her face.

“You think I was gonna let you pull me in and get my skirt and glasses all wet, no I had to get you back.”

“What happened to your potion?” Feferi said grinning finally getting all the hair out of her face.

“Let me show you.” Jade said with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she pulled herself out and onto the dock.

She reached for her cloak which was balled up on the ground taking a hand full of pulverized rose quartz before handing some to Feferi.

“Put it in the water”

“What will it do?”

“This.”

Jade said before sprinkling her stuff in the water. Feferi watched it as it sank. It gleamed in the water, leaving a small light in the water.

“Guess it didn’t work.”

“Wait a second.”

Feferi frowned and waited counting in her head one, two, three, why is this taking so long, fo-. Before she could finish her counting a cluster of bright blue forget-me-not flowers bobbed up to the surface, glowing quite brightly. She could feel the smile grow and threaten to crack her face as she grinned like a big idiot.

“OH MY GOD!!! ITS BEAUTIFUL!!! I wanna try.” Feferi said before dropping her handful in the water. Almost four seconds later the blue petals surfaced and Feferi squealed in delight.

She pulled Jade in for a quick peck on the lips smiling into the kiss. Jade blushed resting her head on her arms leaning over the edge of the dock.

“It wasn't that hard…”  
“But you did it for me. Even though it only took a second, now get in here ya big goof.”


End file.
